The value of computer-generated maps is undisputable. In the past, to get directions from one place to another, a person could either ask someone else for directions or consult an existing, usually paper, map of the area. Detailed, street-by-street directions were often only available through the services of a company like the Automobile Association of America, which would prepare a Trip Tik® of the route. More recently, anyone with an Internet connection can visit a web site like MapQuest, Expedia, Yahoo, etc. and get customized, point-to-point directions from any starting address to any destination address, at least within the United States.